Urges
by GothPhantom
Summary: Galinda woke up earlier that night, finding herself unable to sleep any longer. She found her bed was uncomfortable for some strange reason, and the floor looked very, very welcoming. One shot. Gelphie.


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Wicked. Makes me sad too... **

**A/N: Oh my god. Could I really be back? Is this possible? I believe it is! Yes, I haven't written a story in FOREVER, and this one isn't that great...but hey, I'm glad I'm back :D**

* * *

"I cannot believe you wanted to sleep on the floor."

"It's not my fault! It was an urge, you can't help urges, Elphie!"

Galinda turned over to face her green friend. It was about one in the morning and both girls were lying on the floor. Galinda woke up earlier that night, finding herself unable to sleep any longer. She found her bed was uncomfortable for some strange reason, and the floor looked very, very welcoming. So, she gathered up her sheets, placed them nice and neat on the floor, and woke Elphaba up to join her.

So the two were lying there. The silence was bothering Galinda, and so was the fact that she couldn't find any shapes in the ceiling. She turned to face Elphie, who was staring towards the ceiling.

"Urges are horrible things, Elphie." Galinda muttered, blinking and scanning the brunette. "And they're even worse when you _can't_ fulfill them."

"You mean, you have urges you can't do?" Elphaba asked, sitting up slightly.

"Oh yeah, all the time!" The blonde moaned, putting a pillow on her face. "It's so awful."

Elphie smiled at the girls muffled words, then said, "Like what?"

The blonde jumped up and started giggling nervously. "Oh, just, silly little things," she said softly, playing with her hands. "Nothing that need be said right now."

"Oh, come now, they can't be that horrible." Elphaba laughed.

"It's not that they're horrible," Galinda started awkwardly. "They're just…embarrassing."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, giving up the subject for now. "I have urges sometimes," she stated, suddenly becoming interested in her hands.

"Oooh! Like what?" The bubbly blonde asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Well, just sometimes I have an urge to hug someone I guess," Elphie said quietly, either ashamed or embarrassed; Galinda couldn't tell which. "But I just ignore it."

"Aw, Elphie!" The blonde squealed. "I'd give you a hug anytime you wanted one."

The green girl smiled, but said nothing; she lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Galinda soon followed, lying down but turning so she could watch her best friend.

"I don't see why you don't fulfill all your urges," Elphie said suddenly. "I mean, you could probably get away with any of them, no matter how 'horrible' you claim them to be. Next time you have an urge you think is horrible, I want you to fulfill it." She laughed, and Galinda smiled.

"Fine. I'll tell you about it and tell you how embarrassed I was."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," she said, turning to look at the blonde as well.

There was a sudden spark; neither could tell why. But the moment the brown eyes met blue there was a silence, and a strange twist was felt in Galinda's tummy.

"Well, we best be off to sleep," Elphie blinked, breaking the moment. "We do have classes tomorrow."

"Oh, yes right." Galinda had no idea what the green girl had said, but she thought it best to agree with her. She hadn't wanted that moment to end. Oddly, she found herself inching over and giving Elphie an awkward side hug, then inching away.

The green girl smiled stupidly. "Was that an attempted hug?"

Galinda turned red and nodded. "Can I have a better one?"

"Yes, yes you can."

Galinda inched back over and found Elphie's arm was already open, and came closer to her. She put her arm around Elphaba and squeezed; hugs lying down her always somewhat difficult.

Elphaba turned her face down and noticed Galinda was looking up at her. She smiled, but the blonde didn't smile back. Instead, she inched close to the green girls face, and planted her lips on the green ones. Elphaba's heart was pounding, and didn't understand what was going on.

Suddenly, as if being awoken, the blonde jumped off of the green girl. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry," she cried softly, leaning as far away from her as possible. "That, that was one of those urges I told you about! The embarrassing ones! It just, it seemed like the perfect moment too, and you looked so beautiful, and you told me to fulfill my next urge, and that was it, and-"

Elphaba silenced the girls blabbing with a soft kiss on the cheek; then, moved closer to her mouth, and kissed it softly. Elphaba leaned back slightly, but their faces were still close together.

Galinda bit her lip naughtily and crinkled her nose. "Was that an urge, Miss Elphaba Thropp?"

"Why Miss Galinda, I believe it was."

* * *

**Reviewers get cookies.**


End file.
